


a gift from Aphrodite

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cultural References, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Flowers, Inspired by Poetry, Letters, Metaphors, Nonverbal Communication, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Poetry, Pre-Femslash, Secret Admirer, Traditions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets a letter from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gift from Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> The giving of violets to the objects of their fancy was a custom for lesbian and bisexual women, partly because of the poem by Sappho, which Angie recites here.

“Angie!” shouts Carol, and her head snaps up from the floor, expecting to be further reprimanded for her lack of participation in their festivities.

It had been a matter of days since Peggy had been accused of treason. How did none of them remember that? Only Dottie remembered, since it was her that Peggy had fainted in front of before she’d been taken away. Angie hadn’t even gotten a chance to say goodbye.

“Yeah?”

“You got some letters!”

“Don’t want ‘em.”

“Even the one from a secret admirer?” Carol presses, waving a light pink envelope in her direction. She can feel her expression switch to interest, and pushes herself off the wall to retrieve her mail, feigning a smile when Carol hands her the pile. She excuses herself “to get her reading glasses” and drops the mail on her bed when she arrives, diving immediately for the bottle of schnapps left out on her vanity.

A couple family members, a couple friends, one boy she’d humored with a date back in 1944 - that was creepy - and the letter without an address, only her full name written on the front in impeccable script that looked so meticulous that, were it not that she could see the pen’s indents in the paper, she could have sworn had been printed that way on a press. A single finger slips it open, and a piece of notebook paper and a pressed purple flower fall out onto her bed.

“Hmm.”

She takes a swig of schnapps and coughs.

“My dearest Angie,  
I am sorry to have left you so abruptly. I do hope you receive this by the 14th, though I cannot be sure. As I pray you imagine, I would be there with you if it were possible. As soon as I am able, I will return to New York, to the Griffith, to you. There is little more that I can tell you without risking even greater danger to you. (I must be frank and say that there is danger in the Griffith at this time, however, I will disclose no more.) Just, be careful. As long as everyone knows that you knew nothing of my…let’s say, extralegal activities - and I will not lie, there were quite the lot - you, and the rest of the girls, should be safe. I am sorry not to be able to tell you more at the moment, but as you said, you look forward to hearing what all of this is about at some later date. I am looking forward to explaining. (Perhaps over dinner? Accept or decline when we meet again.) Let the flower stay your worry until then.  
Enduringly yours,  
English”

A smile creases Angie’s lips as she wipes away tears and lays the letter down.

She gingerly reaches down for the flower and takes it into her fingers. A violet.

_Wait._

Her heart skips a beat, and she mutters tearfully to herself.

“When she left, she wept a great deal; she said to me, “this parting must be endured, Sappho. I go unwillingly.” I said, “go, and be happy but remember (you know well) whom you leave shackled by love." “If you forget me, think of our gifts to Aphrodite and all the loveliness that we shared…all the violet tiaras,” she recites.

"I knew it," she whispers.


End file.
